Trunks And Goten's Guide To Pulling Pranks
by Bulmas Poisonous Food
Summary: Trunks and Goten’s guide to never getting caught while pulling a prank. One- Shot


Trunks and Goten's Guide To Pulling Pranks And Never Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I did this story out of pleasure.

Summary: Trunks and Goten's guide to never getting caught while pulling a prank. *One- Shot* Its a pointless story, I did it while I was bored.

"Hi! I'm Trunks and this is my assistant Goten! Today we are going to show you how to pull a prank, and not get caught! Our un expecting victim is....." The drum rolls. Trunks reached into a large tub full of pieces of paper, and picks one out. He unfolds it. "Goku!"

"Today, we will turn Dad into a chicken! Yes you heard me, a chicken! Feather's and everything!" Goten exclaimed. 

"Ok Goten, did you get the feathers and Glue? I got my supplies!" Trunks asked his assistant. 

"Um... Huh?" Goten's face was clueless. "Oh! Ya I did. Its over in the corner." Goten pointed to a corner.

"Ok, where's your dad right now?" Trunks asked his best friend, looking around.

"I think he's sparring with your dad." Goten told Trunks.

"Perfect, that means more time to get ready." Trunks rubbed his hands together. "Let's go over to my house Goten."

"But I'm hungry." Goten protested, his stomach rumbling. 

"Goten! Stop being a baby, you can get food at my house." Trunks rolled his eyes, as his stomach, too rumbled.

"Your hungry too! So let's go before I eat the glue." Goten pouted.

"That would be nice, then you couldn't open your mouth to eat." Trunks muttered as he and Goten took their supplies and flew to the Capsule Corp. 

______________________

__

At The CC. 

"Come on Trunks! Gimme the Pop Tart!" Goten jumped up, but missed the Pop Tart.

"I got it, and I'm gonna eat it." Trunks informed Goten, putting the Pop Tart up to his mouth.

Goten glared at Trunks, and tackled him, both rolling on the floor fighting over the Pop Tarts.

"Get off of me!"

"No! Gimme the pop Tart!"

They both fought over it. Each grabbing an end, it split in half.

"There, happy?" Trunks asked, shoveling his half of the Pop Tart into his mouth. 

Goten had already swallowed his, "When are we gonna do the prank?" Goten started to whine. 

"Now, we just need bate." Trunks once again smirked evilly and rubbed is hands together. "I'll go tie up the glue, while you find something your dad likes. Don't eat it please." 

____________________

Trunks walked down the hallway, with 10 bottles of glue in a bucket in one hand, and rope and tape in the other.

He crouched down and poured the glue into the bucket until it reached the top. He then took the rope and hung the bucket from it. He taped the bucket, so whoever opened the door would have super glue all over them.

"Trunks, I found the bate." Goten came into the room carrying a ham.

"I decided we don't need the bate, instead I have a skate." Trunks said," Yes you can eat it." He cut him off.

Goten smiled and ate the ham happily.

Trunks put the skate a foot away from the door. Above the opposite was a pillow case full of feathers.

"Shh! Their coming out." Trunks grabbed Goten and pulled him behind the couch.

"Now for some food." They heard Vegeta mutter. He opened the door, and wham! The glue came down.

"AHHHHHH," He screamed, stepping onto the skate. He hurled into the other door, and was covered in feathers within a minute. 

Goten ran out from behind the couch and put the beak on him. Trunks ran after Goten and snapped pictures for the blackmail files of the Z Sensei. 

Vegeta looked up to see two chibis snapping pictures. "BBBBBBBRAAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSS!" He screamed, getting up. He tore the beak off, crumbled it and throw it on the ground.

Trunks and Goten took one look at each and started to run, Vegeta not much further behind him. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna strangle you!" 

______________________

Goku hummed to himself as he invaded the fridge.

______________________

Vegeta brushed his hands together and smirked. "That'll teach those brats."

_______________________

Goten and Trunks, "Hewlf!" The both screamed. Tied up in a closet, gagged with socks, no food, with no way to get out. They couldn't use ki without burning themselves. 

Goten spit out his sock. "What ever happened top the Small print, Never gets caught?"

****

The End! 

Ok, that was pointless. I was bored and needed to get that image out of my head. Review, don't care about flames. Maybe if people like it, I'll make a sequel: Bulma and Chi-Chi's Guide To Hurting a Pervert. 


End file.
